mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Orbis Terrarum Map Game
The game takes place in 476 right after the fall of the Western Roman Empire, and with the rise of the Germanic kingdoms in the remains of the Roman Empire. 'Basic Rules' *You can freely choose your country, and choose how it's going to be, of course, without leading this too far from the plausible. *You can't get ahead the time (Feudalism, the discovery of America, Industrial Revolution, Liberalism, etc). *You must be realistic with the resources on your nations (no gold in Anatolia for the Byzantines). *Give some importance to the history inside each nation. *When you are conquering land outside the known world for that era you are colonizing and each colony means slower expansion rate. *game will be archived every 15 years/turns *'Rules' 'Mods' 10 mods please #'Sine dei gloriem (talk) 16:53, August 21, 2012 (UTC)' 'General Map' News Feed Happy new year, people Sine dei gloriem (talk) 01:11, January 1, 2013 (UTC) 'Europe' Northern Europe *Aileach -- *Connaught -- *Thumond -- *Munster -- *Laigin -- *Oriel -- *Ulaid -- *Dyfed -- *Ceredigion -- *Gwynedd -- *Kent -- (Essex Vassal) --Rdv65 (talk) 03:20, December 25, 2012 (UTC) *Middlesex (Regia) -- *Essex (London) -- --Rdv65 (talk) 03:20, December 25, 2012 (UTC) *Dumnonia -- *Dál Riata -- Southern Europe *Suevii -- *Silingi *Visigoths -- Bauglir Stormageddon, Dark Lord of All (talk) 01:07, December 24, 2012 (UTC) *Ostrogoths -- -- Western Europe *Armorican-- *Soissons -- (Byzantine Vassal) Sine dei gloriem (talk) *Burgundians -- *Salian Franks -- *Ripuarian Franks -- *Frisians -- *Alamannia -- *Turingia -- *Saxons -- Eastern Europe *Gepid kingdom of Dacia -- *Dalmatian Empire *East Roman Empire -- Sine dei gloriem (talk) 16:53, August 21, 2012 (UTC) 'Africa' Maghreb Africa *Mauretania -- Bfoxius (talk) *Vandals -- Subsaharan Africa *Ghana -- Eastern Africa *Axum -- *Nobatia -- *Makuria -- *Alodia -- Septentrional Africa 'Asia' Middle East *Iberia -- *Armenia *Sassanid Empire -- Arabian Penninsula *Himyarite Kingdom -- *Oman -- *Ghazanids -- *Yamamma -- Siberia *Turkish Khanate Central Asian *Kazakh Khanate *Hephtalite Khanate *Tuyuhun Southern Asia *Gupta -- *Abhira -- *Rastrakutas -- *Kadambas -- *Kalabhras -- *Gangas -- *Moriyas -- *Pallavas -- *Indo-Hepthalite Andhra -- *Avumkta -- *Pistapura -- *Devarasta -- *Erandapala -- *Kottura -- *Nalas -- *Vakatakas -- East Asia *Liu Song Dynasty *Northern Wei Dynasty -- *Goguryeo -- -Kogasa *Rouran Khanate -- *Baekje -- *Gaya -- *Silla -- *Usan -- *Tamna -- *Japan -- VictorMolinaro (talk) 13:43, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Southeast Asia *Chenla -- *Champa -- *Funan -- *Pyu City States 'Americas' North America Teotihuacan -- AA1918 Central America South America *Arawak -- *Huari -- *Tiahuanaco -- Game '476' Mod Events #'Rome's last Emperor abdicates power and gives his throne and title to odoacer, king of the Herulii, odoacer sends to Constantinople, the ensign of the Western Roman Empire' #'the Dominium of Suessionum, Begins forming its own small army as the News of the roman emperor abdicating,reach Siagrius' #'the Franks begin expanding their confederation westwards' #'Near the baikal a Small turkish Khanate is founded' Turn *'Let the game Begin' Sine dei gloriem (talk) 23:23, December 27, 2012 (UTC) *'Goguryeo:' Goguryeo begins to build up its military and also expands North East. King Jangsu secretly plans to eventually unite the other Korean kingdoms below him into Goguryeo. *'Essex:' build up their military and prepare themselve to invade Kent. The king plan to put himself as king of all England. *'East Roman Empire:' after the fall of rome, and the return of the ensign's to the eastern empire, many catholics begin fleeing into the Eastern Stronger empire, the Sassanid empire are asked for truce until the situation of the West is fixed,while this, troops to keep the only ally from the empire in the west are sented to suessionum, military is updated and a small colony is made in Crimea 477 Mod Events #'the Gepids begin Expanding their Influence into northern dacia' #'in northern africa the Mauretanian remnants expand westwards up to the atlantic' #'in central asia another turkish khanate forms and make some attacks in the north of the gupta and east of the Sassanids' #'the Sassanids accept the truce as the military begins focusing in the east' #'in northern south america a small tribal confederation forms from the arawaks' #'in roman britannia the roman population continues fleeing to armorica,Suessionum and the other kingdoms in the western europe' Turn *'Goguryeo:' Goguryeo continues to build up its military and also expands North East. *'Japan:' The nation keep expanding through the north of the Island, while the Emperor seeks a united goverment. He requested all Daimios to go to Kyoto to the Kyoto Goverment Conference, were he hopes all of them will put the power on him, or at least in some Daimio. A fleet arrives at Goguryeo were a trade agreement is requested. **'Goguryeo Diplomacy:' King Jangsu of Goguryeo accepts Japan's trade agreement offer. *'Essex: '''declare war on Kent and invade the small kingdom. A army of Kent is defeated and our army begun to move toward the Kent capital. *'East Roman Empire: the empire expands southwards into the southern area of arabia through the red sea, and the crimean colony expands northwards and the military is builded up incase of any barbarian intrusion into Imperial lands 478 Mod events *'''The gepids halt their expansion into dacia and launch an attack into roman dalmatia taking over the nation with little difficulty, Julius nepos flees to greece and pleeds for zeno's aid to recover dalmatia. *'The franks Continue their expansion into Germania and meet not resistence while the Ripuarians expand into Denmark meeting with the danish, the Suevic's launch an attack an invade western Cantabria.' *'While this the Burgundian invade Southern Galia and take Massilia as the Capital of their kingdom, threatening the Herulii sovereignity.' *'In eastern Asia the Turkish Khanate expans Westward.' *'in central asia the Kazakh khanate expands southwards.' *'In the americas the Arawak confederacy Expands along the Maracaibo lake and parts of northern venezuela after the many tribes join the Confederation'. Turn *'Goguryeo:' Goguryeo continues to build up its military and also expands North East. *'Essex: '''we consolidate our gain and continue to invade Kent to overthrow the king there and take control of the kingdom and their ressource. '''I am not a specialist of this era, can I completely defeat Kent in one long war?' *'yeah, you can pending in how long the war wants to go, for you i think ten years or 8 would be enough to completely defeat the Kent army completeley 'Sine dei gloriem (talk) 01:10, January 1, 2013 (UTC) *'Japan:' Keeps expanding to north, while Kyoto Conference seems to have not results, however it still hapenning. Major clans start militarizing itself. *'East Roman Empire:' the Empire continue its Southern expansion into Arabian Red sea coast, the military is builded up an the Vassalization of Armenia begins in the north, the colony of Crimea Expands and Christinism Begins to be pushed in the Western europe, the aid to the Suessionum Kingdom continues and an offer of Vassalization is sented to them,Zeno Accepts Nepos offer 479 Mod Events *'The Gepids Launch a surprise attack as the East Roman Empire shows its support to the Roman Remnant on Dalmatia' *'The Ripuar franks Continue Expanding into Denmark and into Eastern Germania,but their Peers in the South the Salian Franks enter in conflict as Both attempt to Take an area of Germany' *'Suessionum Agrees to Be Vassals of the Eastern Roman Empire, as the Threat of the Frankish is Still present in Siagrius Mind' *'Kent continues to fall at Hands of Essex,But Essex army despite loyal are uncertain of which could be the advantage of taking Kent' *'The Roman Population on Mauretania Expands southwards ' *'at the refusal of the Burgundians to leave Narbonensis, the Herulii Declare war and attack the Burgundian Kingdom of Massilia' *'The Suevi Enforce their Power of Northern Hispania' *'The Khanate of the Kazakh expands Southeast wards along the Sassanid Border' *'The Rouran Khanate falls into civil dissarray after the last Khan is Killed in a Tribal conflict' *'The Frisian and Saxon Kingdoms fall in Dissarray,aswell as the allamanii' *'in America, Teotihuacan and The Arawak Confederation Expand' Turn *'Goguryeo:' Goguryeo continues to build up its military and also expands North East. *'Essex: '''The king saw that many soldiers are fighting without motivation and promise them more lands and wealth if Kent is taken. The King tell his people that England must be united and that the destiny of Essex is to rule England. Many attempt of corruption are use on enemy general and lord to make them join us in exchange of keeping their position when we will win. *'East Roman Empire:' with surprise the attack from the gepids is responded with a little difficult at expulsing them from the lands of the empire, despite this the success is notable as many legions push away the german tribes from the empire domains,the expansion in the south continues 480 Mod events *'Burgundy continues its war against the herulii''' *'most of Mesoamerica falls into civil disarray after the Mayan alliances loss power' *'the gepids fail to stop the byzantine army to recover dalmatia' *'Essex continues its occupation kent, with outstanding success' Turn *'Goguryeo:' Goguryeo continues to build up its military and also expands North East. *'Essex:' The progression in Kent continue and many nobles and general are bride to join our great kingdom. The king personally visit many captured settlements and tell the people to accept Essex authority and join the military as milita to help overthrow the king. *'East Roman Empire:' the troops from the Empire continue their success at Dalmatia and dacia as the Forces lead a the war against the gepids while the colony in crimea expand northwards, and The expansion Southwards on arabia continues and the vassalization of Armenia while the Infrastructure military and Economy begins to be builded up 481 Mod Events *'the Gepids continue their ravaging and invasions at Northern Moesia and Dalmatia' *'in Kent the King abdicates and flees to Suessionum where he settles and meets with local government' *'the Mayan kingdom of Chichen Itza Returns from the Civil dissarray and takes parts of western yucatan, and Develop small ship capable of Long term travel (up to Cuba and Jamaica) while this tecnology begins settling among the Locals' *'the Arawak Confederations begins to be lead by an unknown born man in OTL cartagena who becomes king of the Arawaks with the wish to expand the empire' *'the Kazakh khanate expands southwards, aswell as the Sibir Khanate' *'the Franish Invade the Saxon kingdoms in northern Europe, while in Massilia the greatest sea battle occurs since 455 in which the burgundians defeat with the Ostrogothic herulii being forced out of Eastern Narbonensis' Turn *'Goguryeo:' Goguryeo continues to build up its military and also expands North. *'Essex: '''The king of Essex enter in the capital of Kent where he is crown king of the Kent kingdom. we continue to consolidate our authority on Kent and as promise, the soldiers who fight till the end are offered lands. *'East Roman Empire:the empire launches a final strike at the New Gepid capital in dalmatia in zara, in which the king of the gepids,Gunderit is killed in the city, while his troops flee north to their original lands, and after the battle of Sirmium, the Remaining Gepid army is destroyed and the Kingdom becomes a vassal and lost all of its coastal territories, while this Nepos' Kingdom reborns though with less land that he originally had, he becomes the Imperator dalmatiorum, while the stolen gold from the territories returns to their owner, militar build up and infrastructural and economic build up aswell, and the colony in crimea expand aswell as the Region of Arabia *Gepid Kingdom: the Kingdom begins Military buildup and infrastructural and economic revamping, expansion North Eastwards begin 482 Mod events *'''the Franks Expand southwards into Allamanii aswell as the Burgundians *'the Silingi Tribes in Southern Hispania fall in disarray, Impulsing the Suevi to Gain land from them' *'Mauretania launches an attack at southern Hispania invade OTL Gibraltar' *'Armenia agrees vassalization from the byzantines' *'the Arawak Kingdom expands westwards reaching OTL Monteria state in colombia' *'The Kazakh Invade Eastern Persia forming a separate kingdom' *'the Turkish Khanate take over parts of the Rouran Khanate' Turns *'Goguryeo:' Goguryeo continues to build up its military. *'Essex: '''continue to build our military and gain full control of what was Kent land, what remain of their force is intgrated in our force. Sussex is approached with a alliance is exchange of our ''protection. *'East Roman Empire:' the empire continues expanding southwards into Arabia, while the military,infrastructure,and economy begins to builded up, several roads are made to connect small towns in the arabian coastline, and while this Essex is asked an alliance,Crimea is Expanded 483 Mod Events *'in Britannia, a Roman-Brittonic kingdom forms, the Kingdom of Dumnonia in Cornualles, Supported by Siagrius Kingdom in the Gaul' *'Sussex refuses the alliance but agrees on the possibility of a warm diplomatic connection between both nations' *'in Persia, the Kazakh Kingdom begins to be pushed away from persia as the Sassanid army succedes in several battles in the frontier' *'the Kingdom of Arawak Expands taking most of Northern colombia, with ease as many tribes join the Kingdom or are forced to join' *'in Mexico, the Mayan states in dissarray are invaded by a stronger chichen itza, and its Newly discovered Naval technology, and in late of the year some boats arrive at Cuba discovering the island to the Mexicans' *'The Burgundians take alot of land from the allamanii, aswell as the Gauls from suessionum, but the Frankish Focus in the Saxons and frisians aswell as the Germanic tribes in the west, the Suevs take a great portion of OTL portugal from the silingi ' *'the Rouran Khanate divides into three and great areas of it fall under turkish control' Turn *'Essex:' agree to the Byzantine alliance. The Abandonned city of Londonium begun to be resettle and rebuild to serve as a capital. Despite the failed attempt to get Sussex in our sphere, the king keep hope to vassalise it one day. *'Goguryeo:' Goguryeo continues to build up its military. Harbours are improved, and more ships are built. *'Visigoths:' the army is move against the silingi. The military is build up and the navy is improved. *'East roman empire: '''Expansion southwards into arabia begins and the crimean colony expands northwards, while this an invasion is made in Gades and Malaca, military economy and infrastructure is build up we are thankfull of essex accepting the alliance 484 Mod events *'in Europe the allamanii finally end their kingdom as frankish burgundian and soissons invade their territories''' *'Silingi begin crumbling as the armies of the byzantines suevs and Visigoths' *'the Kazakh Expand into the north while Invade parts of Persia, despite the Sassanids keeping control of it' *'Dumnonia expands Eastwards through the Coast' *'the Frisian and saxons join into a powerfull kingdom to stop Frankish invasions ' *'The Chichen itza found a city in Cuba expanding the Maya culture through the ocean for the first time' *'The arawak seize their expansion and begin falling into dissarray' *'the turkish expand in what remains of the Rouran' Turn *'Goguryeo:' Goguryeo continues to build up its military. Few new towns are built. *'Essex: '''continue to improve relation with Sussex and build the navy. '''Why did much of England is black, wasn`t several established Anglo and Saxon kingdoms? ' *'well yeah, but most of them are small kingdom in civil war or tribal and unable to put up major defense, take advantage of that' *'East Roman Empire: '''Expansion into arabia Continues aswell as the expansion of Crimea, while this military infrastructure and economy are build up, while in Syria a surprissing event occurs, the sassanids launch an attack and take damascus, the news shocks the Romans who declare war to the Sassanid Persia, and move the troops to Mesopotamia and northern arabia 485 Mod events *'Persia's attack to the Roman Palestina and Syrian domains result a failure, as the Roman troops launch their counter attack at Mesopotamia, seize and take ctesifonte taking it for rome''' *'in Constantinople the emperor Zeno begins moving coalition troops from dalmatia and Gepidia aswell as the Suession troops' *'the Frankish King Clovis launches an attack to unify northern gaul under one frankish ruler' *'Chichen itza expand into cuba and the mayan Peninsula' *'the Turkish continue their Expansion at the Rouran Khanate' *'the Kazakh expansion in persia grows as the armies present is withdraw to fight the Roman troops' *'Suevs expansion on southern Hispania continues ' Turn Category:Orbis Terrarum Map Game